¿Puedo ser tu niño travieso?
by Draconiger
Summary: [Precuela de Manjar Prohibido] En una sesión de Oclumancia, Severus Snape descubre que los intereses sexuales de Harry Potter van intimamente ligados a una sola persona: él mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Me di cuenta de que no soy muy formal con las presentaciones de los fics y la verdad no me gusta mucho eso del "Disclaimer: esto no me pertenece, no lo hago con fines de lucro y bla bla bla" pues es obvio que yo no tendría semejante capacidad como para inventar al ser maravilloso que es Harry Potter ni a su helado (y en mi opinión sensual) profesor Severus Snape. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es agregarle al muchachito una atrevida conducta sexual y a su profesor una antigua relación de amantes con el padre del niño y... en fin, el fic de aquí abajo es lo que sale nn**

**Dedicado a los que, como yo, no se conforman con un solo fic de Sev y Harry y buscan precuelas, secuelas, y secuelas de las secuelas.**

**A todos los asiduos lectores de "Manjar Prohibido": los amo y espero que les guste la precuela )**

**Para los nuevos... disfrútenlo!!**

**Atte: Draconiger**

**¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»**_**¿Puedo ser tu niño travieso?**_** «(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸**

..::Precuela de Manjar Prohibido::..

Capítulo I

"**Cómo provocar a Severus Snape"**

-…creo... creo que soy... gay, señor- el trago de té que pretendía pasar por mi garganta sale despedido inconscientemente regando las piedras grises y él, al instante, da un paso atrás.

-¿...q-qué?- solo brota de mis labios entre un continuo ataque de tos por la mera picazón de las recientes palabras.

-... lo siento- susurra.

-...entonces...- trato de respirar de vuelta, pretendiendo que mi garganta se calme mientras mi cabeza intenta hacer lo mismo -... entonces es por eso que quieres renunciar a aprender Oclumancia?

-No... no en realidad, yo... se que no es posible, señor... - sus manos se frotan mostrando su nerviosismo -... pero... solo quería advertirle... usted lo hubiese notado después de todo, pero creí que sería mejor si se lo contaba...

-Muy agradable de tu parte, Potter... - las rugosas palabras de mi garganta y la sonrisa cínica no parecen salir exactamente como lo hago siempre.

_Respira hondo, Severus..._ No es cosa de todos los días que un alumno te diga que es homosexual. En tu propia oficina. Durante una clase privada. Y menos que ese alumno sea Harry Potter. Hijo de James Potter...

-... claro que podemos seguir, pero deberá abstenerse a...

-¿...a verlo en situaciones eróticas con sus compañeros de clase? Permítame defraudarlo, Potter, pero estoy muy lejos de que me afecte de cualquier modo tales majaderías adolescentes- ésta vez la sonrisa cínica sí salió correctamente. Gracias a Dios demostrando lo contrario de lo que siento en este preciso momento.

-...no... - jadea él, sacándome de mis pensamientos -... verme en situaciones eróticas... eh... bueno, con... - su pecho se ensancha en una amplia inspiración y finalmente suelta -... con usted...

La taza de té hace un ruido seco sobre la mesa al ser apoyada casi con violencia, mientras mis ojos helados se clavan en él. Mi cabeza intenta mandar una señal coherente a mi garganta, pero solo una cosa sale con la rapidez que amerita la situación.

-Sal de mi oficina, Potter. Ahora.

Él suelta una exhalación y asiente con la cabeza dando media vuelta. Sin observarlo escucho el sonido de la aldaba.

-Lo siento... señor...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

Frases irónicas que podrían erizar los pelos de la nuca o frases tan directas que hacen erizar otra parte del cuerpo... _mierda,_ me hacen pensar que padre e hijo tienen la misma enigmática y maldita habilidad: la de seducir hasta conseguir lo que desean.

Me acuesto en la cama e intento darle un descanso a mi turbada mente. A partir de que Potter me declaró su inclinación sexual y hasta se atrevió a remarcar continuamente que yo era su fuente de... _deseo_, digámoslo así, no pude dejar de toparme con imágenes eróticas desde el momento en que pronunciaba la maldita palabra "Legremens".

O el muchacho está pensando mucho -muchísimo- en _eso_ últimamente, o no pone un poco de empeño en hacer que yo no lo vea. O ambas cosas.

Y eso hace que no solo me enerve pasar mis horas con el pervertido joven, sino hasta el hecho de que tengamos Oclumancia luego de sus clases. Porque lo peor... lo peor es que sabe pronunciar las palabras exactas para dejarme pensando en esas imágenes durante el resto de la maldita noche.

Han pasado tres semanas de aquello.

Tres semanas de soportarlo persiguiéndome con frases y miradas y gestos y hasta caricias –en su cuerpo, gracias al cielo, no en el mío- está haciendo que no pueda conciliar el sueño por las noches. No por lo menos hasta que descargue la tensión de una estúpida y adolescente forma.

-... miérda... ah!... P-Potter...

_Y no puedo discernir a cuál de ellos dos estoy imaginando..._

Y es que por tres malditas semanas tuve que ver sus labios besándome suavemente, mi cuerpo jodiendo el suyo en un ritmo lento y mortal, su lengua realizando dibujos sobre mi ombligo, sus manos desnudándome, acariciándome, su boca rodeando mi erección, recorriéndola y succionándola de una forma tan terriblemente placentera que... _¡dios!_

Ahora me es imposible mirarlo a la cara sin imaginar cuan hermoso y caliente se vería en mi cama...

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

-... demonios... - un jadeo escapa en mi garganta y puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo con celeridad. Vuelvo la vista a él. Mis ojos están en llamas. Él se ve desorientado por el reciente corte de la comunicación -... ¡Potter, te dije que no me interesa ver eso!- prorrumpo con los dientes apretados.

-...pero no puedo contenerme, señor- una sonrisa austera se enmarca en su rostro de niño inocente -Si me siento atraído por usted no puedo dejar de pensar esas cosas.

-No me importa que pienses eso, simplemente no quiero verlo, Potter. ¡Utiliza eso para la Oclumancia!- bramo desplomándome en mi sillón, tomando mi frente con una mano. _Mierda, este muchacho me agota..._

-No puedo porque no me importa lo que usted quiere ver, sino lo que yo quiero que vea.

-Escucha, Potter: no me interesa si te atraigo o dejo de atraer, solo me interesa la Oclumancia.

-Y a mi solo me interesa usted- contraataca con calma. Mis piernas se aflojan, gracias al cielo estoy sentado -Y si lo hago, no hay modo de que evite pensar esas cosas mientras estoy en la cama... o en sus clases... - sus labios están algo separados y escucho débilmente su respiración -... así que si quiere aplicarme la Legremancia, tendrá que verlas...

-No me interesa verlas, Potter- apenas sale de mi garganta.

Él baja la mirada y puedo ver que, aunque no lo pretenda, una sonrisa mucho más sagaz se escabulle entre sus labios.

-Últimamente usted cortó la comunicación antes que yo, profesor, y eso significa que de algún modo estoy sabiendo defenderme ente la intromisión, que es el objetivo de todo esto, ¿no?...- alza una ceja con perspicacia, lo que me hace tensar los puños -... pero igual me extraña lo que hace, pues... - escucho sus pasos acercarse a mí y hasta lo veo hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo no responde -... usted dijo que no le afecta de ningún modo ver esas cosas... - apuntala ambas manos en los apoyabrazos. Su rostro está realmente cerca del mío -... ¿acaso tiene miedo de que esas escenas le causen alguna... - baja la vista por unos segundos hasta mi bajo vientre y luego la vuelve a mis ojos -...'reacción'?-

-No quiero verlas y quiero que ocupes eso para la Oclumancia- vuelvo a decir conteniendo el aire. _Maldito muchacho, sal de allí..._

-Lo estoy haciendo- sonríe.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, el insolente jovencito da un paso hacia atrás, mirándome como si me estuviese diciendo '¡Ja! ¡Te gané!'. Entonces se voltea y vuelve a su posición original.

-Bien, Potter... - trato de reaccionar separando mi espalda del respaldo para ponerme de pie. Camino hasta detenerme frente a él -Entonces... Legl--

-Todavía hay cosas que no vio... - no sé por qué, pero esas estúpidas palabras hacen detener al aire que sale de mi garganta, impidiéndome hacer el hechizo. Me enderezo y vuelvo a alzar la varita. Junto aire para pronunciarlo y -... puede elegir verlas en mi mente o en la realidad...

Mi cuerpo se congela. Mi mano, que había estado a punto de atacar, desciende suavemente hasta un lado de mis caderas. Siento mi frente doler por la contracción muscular. Mis labios se tensan en una fina línea.

-Pon tu cabeza en la Oclumancia, Potter.- ordeno yo.

-Ponga su cabeza en la Legremancia, señor- sonríe él.

Mis ojos quedan clavados en los suyos por unos segundos. Entonces doy media vuelta, caminando a mi escritorio. _No lo soporto..._ -Vete, Potter- ordeno sentándome.

-¿Cómo?

-Que desaparezcas de mi vista, Potter. Ahora.

-¿Me echará de su oficina cada vez que no sepa como actuar ante una situación?- pregunta marchando hacia mí.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu insolencia, te los hubiese descontado hace cinco segundos. Vete de aquí- le señalo.

-¿Acaso tiene miedo de un jovencito de quince años?- exclama apoyando en un golpe ambas palmas sobre en escritorio.

-¡Veinte puntos menos, Potter, y si sigues serán cincuenta!- exclamo golpeando la madera.

-¡QUE SEAN CIEN SI A CAMBIO PUEDO ESTAR EN SU CAMA!

No solo mi respiración se corta en el aire. La de él también. Se nota que estuvo pensando eso pero que no pretendía que saliese de su garganta. Desde mi silla puedo escuchar los bombeos de su corazón. Sus labios separados. Sus ojos fijos en los míos. Los míos en los suyos. Quiero decir algo... y entonces él cubre las esmeraldas con sus párpados, y suelta en una exhalación resignada todo el oxígeno contenido.

-Lo siento... - susurra negando con la cabeza, dando media vuelta, tomando su mochila, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Potter... - lo llamo. No sé por qué demonios se me ocurrió llamarlo. ¡Sí! ¡Que se vaya y no regrese! _Que saque sus pensamientos eróticos de mi retina porque no podré sobrevivir una sesión más sin tomarlo y..._

Su vista se vuelve a mí, clavando esas esmeraldas en mis fríos ojos -Lo siento... no quise decirlo...

-Sí quisiste- asiento clara y pausadamente. Él desvía la vista a un costado y luego la vuelve.

-... bien... en realidad sí... es que estoy cansado, hace tres semanas que intento hacerle entender que...

-Siéntate un segundo, Potter... - interrumpo, sintiendo como mis propios vocablos raspan mi garganta por no salir despedidos. Debo estar en calma. Debo pensar y elegir las palabras justas. Debo estar consciente de que él sigue siendo Harry por más parecido a James que tenga.

Soltando un suspiro, él deja caer la mochila al piso y camina hacia mí.

-Es que... yo solo... - su voz es grave, como la de un muchacho maduro. Pero en su rostro se plasma una maldita inocencia que adoraría quitarle.

-Tengo veinte años más que tú. Soy tan grande como para ser tu propio padre. Tú ni siquiera estás en edad legal para tomar decisiones de éste tipo. Tienes quince años. Yo soy tu profesor. Tú eres mi alumno. Tengo prohibido tocarte. Si lo hiciese perdería mi trabajo y mi dignidad. Y si quieres puedo pasarme la noche entera dándote razones de por qué tienes que quitarte eso de la cabeza.

Él me mira a los ojos, sin respirar. Entonces sus párpados se cierran un poco, observándome con perspicacia.

-¿Y si no estuviese prohibido, si no perdiese con ello el trabajo... lo haría?

-Quítate eso de la cabeza.

-No puedo y no quiero.

-Potter... - suelto en un bufido -... ¿sabes? Si en verdad te lo propones puedes dejar por un segundo de ser un maldito muchachito obstinado.

Él apoya las manos en el escritorio -Gracias... por lo menos si hiciese otra cosa conmigo mientras me insulta me quedaría, pero no si solo va a denigrarme...

-Solo te digo lo que debes hacer por tu bien... - con el ceño fruncido él se termina de enderezar de golpe y bordea el escritorio, quedando frente a mí, colocando ambas manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla del mismo modo que había hecho minutos antes.

_Del mismo modo que solía hacerlo James..._

-Por qué... por una vez no me deja decidir a mi lo se debe hacer... - susurra cerca de mis labios.

-Porque lo que se DEBE no es siempre lo que se QUIERE- trato de formar con la mayor de las firmezas.

-Entonces usted quiere... pero sabe que no debe... ¿mh?- se muerde el labio inferior, mirándome a los ojos. ¡Las palabras no salen de mi garganta otra maldita vez! Todo fue siempre demasiado fácil de evitar teniéndolo lejos, pero ahora, a milímetros de él, cerca de la medianoche, solos en mi despacho, con su labio entre sus dientes, mirándome con un misterioso dejo de lujuria en sus ojos verdes... tengo que concentrarme. Y mucho.

Él se acerca un poco más, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Puedo sentir su respiración en mis labios; la mia por poco detenerse. -¿Sabe? No debería ser tan cruel... no lo estoy lastimando... ni agrediendo... solo quiero besarlo... profesor... - la última palabra roza mis labios con los suyos y siento mi cuerpo tensarse. _Mierda._ Tiro mi rostro unos milímetros hacia atrás, pero él vuelve a acercarse -... será solo un beso... lo prometo... - sus ojos viajan de los míos a mi boca y vuelven. Sus mejillas están rojas y su cálida respiración produce una incómoda picazón en mis labios. _Mierda._ -... solo... uno... - su voz sale en un gemido y siento una húmeda suavidad acariciar mis belfos, la punta de su lengua delinearlos y finalmente separarse, probándome._ Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

-Vete, Potter...

-Por favor... - gime él besando mi mejilla, el ángulo de mi mandíbula. _Severus Snape por que mierda no lo quitas de allí?!_

-P-Potter... sal...

-Prometo… prometo que nadie sabrá de esto, señor…soy suficientemente grande como para guardar secretos... - susurra en mi oído, besando y lamiendo la poción de piel debajo de mi oreja. Corroboro al instante que mi túnica tape debidamente mis caderas. Los bombeos acelerados de mi corazón hacen que me falte el aire, e intente inhalar cada vez más profundo. Y entonces coloco una mano en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí -... solo un beso... por favor...

-Potter... suficiente... - ordeno suavemente empujándolo hacia atrás, mientras oigo un débil "Por favor..." que vuelve a escapar de su garganta.-Ya te dije el por qué- aclaro en cuanto él se endereza. Veo sus párpados caídos, sus labios húmedos y separados, su pecho subir y bajar marcando su respiración y descendiendo, su delgado abdomen debajo de la camisa, y mas abajo... mierda, no pudo haberse... _Claro que pudo haberse excitado si pasó lo mismo conmigo. _Maldición, tómalo con calma, Severus...

Mirándome seriamente, quedando en su rostro un gesto extraño, mezcla de excitación y frustración, junta aire en sus pulmones y lleva sus manos a la corbata.

-Potter, vete...

-Solo un beso... ¿acaso le cuesta tanto?- pregunta con firmeza, terminando de aflojarla, desatando al instante su camisa. Es un maldito crío al que no le gusta que le digan que no. _De tal palo tal astilla..._

-Potter... - de mi garganta quiere salir el "vete" pero mi cuerpo no lo deja en cuanto él descubre su pecho, sus pálidos brazos, los sonrosados y pequeños pezones, la piel haciendo ondas demarcadas por las costillas, los músculos de su abdomen apenas evidentes, su ombligo deseando ser decorrido por mi lengua y debajo de él... esa maldita... asquerosa... mente... excitante línea de vellos suaves y oscuros... que descienden... y... _dios_, y lleva las manos a su cinturón -... ¡vete!- me sale por fin.

-Imagine que es Legremancia... - sonríe desatándolo, caminando hacia mí -... yo... desnudo... saboreando cada milímetro de su... cuerpo... - me enderezo en la silla al instante al sentir su mirada clavarse en mi entrepierna, y la presión sobre mi miembro hace arder mis mejillas conteniendo un gemido.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- bramo al instante, y él, aun sonriente, detiene sus pasos.

-Bien... no voy a hacer nada que usted no me permita hacer... - susurra dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de calmarme. Cosa que sabe que es imposible. Mi cabeza está en terrible estado de confusión. Una brava batalla entre la razón, el cuerpo y algo muy vago del corazón.

Su cuerpo se desploma en el sillón_... mi sillón..._ haciendo un ruido seco que me saca de mis pensamientos. -Tengo una idea, - pronuncia con una sonrisa sensual en sus labios -... será como en Legremancia, señor... solo tiene que... - su mano acaricia en descenso su abdomen, escabulléndose bajo sus pantalones. -...mirar... - Observa mis ojos, apoderando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Mi respiración se frena en mi garganta haciendo todo lo posible por evitar soltar un jadeo, viéndolo acariciar su entrepierna suavemente.

Recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo, tirándola un poco hacia atrás, lo que me permite ver su sonrosada lengua acariciando su labio superior. Mierda, la tensión bajo mis pantalones es terrible. _Y no puedo hacer nada._ Y él es tal como James. Tan sensual. Tan arrogante. _Y no puedo hacer nada._ Si tan solo pudiese olvidar dos segundos mi moral... _dios..._ Pero no. Es mi alumno. Soy veinte años mayor que él. Y él no es James Potter.

-... nh!... genial... - presiono mis labios y mis mejillas vuelven a arder ante su voz, y veo como su miembro, erecto, húmedo, suave, apresado entre sus dedos, se encuentra liberado, al tiempo que él termina de patear el pantalón para dejar sus piernas desnudas, tan solo con aquellas medias con el ribete de Gryffindor...

-P-Potter... - _Mierda!_ Quise ordenarlo y salió como el maldito gemido que traté de contener durante todo este tiempo. Aterrorizado, tomo mi varita y señalando la puerta, sin quitar los ojos de él, susurro- Fermaportus.

-¿...quiere hacerlo... señor?- jadea él, moviendo suavemente su mano a través de su extensión -... juntos... - finas gotas de presemen brotando de aquella cabeza enrojecida-... usted no tocará a su alumno... ni yo a mi profesor... - esa arrogante y tierna sonrisa que hace veinte años me tentó se escabulle entre sus labios -... solo mirar... no es pecar, señor... - mi mano acaricia mi muslo y mi mente trata de controlarla pero mis ojos van desde su erección a los suyos y su boca y no...

-... vamos... - al escuchar su pedido apenas me percato que mis manos acabaron de desatar mi cinturón. Entonces me detengo, ubicando esa misma mano sobre el escritorio, ordenándome no moverla de allí. Y quiero detenerlo a él también pero su mano acaricia su pecho y pellizca sus pezones y la otra su miembro y sus dientes aprisionan su labio inferior y él gime mi nombre y...

-... si no quiere... solo... por favor... no separe sus ojos de mí... - jadea moviendo aquella mano algo más rápido, solo un poco, notándose en las contracciones de su rostro cada presión, y sus ojos, brillantes y ardientes esmeraldas, clavados en mi. _Demonios, que será lo que pasa por su cabeza._ Humedezco mis labios que ya empezaron a secarse por la posición semiabierta de mi boca. Él acelera aun más. Sus caderas se mueven suavemente hacia arriba y abajo. Y sus esmeraldas solo pierden el contacto con mi rostro en cuanto cierra los ojos soltando un gemido.

Mi mano, sobre el escritorio, se aprieta en un puño en cuanto él sube ambos pies al sillón, ubicando sus piernas abiertas, dejándome una exquisita visión de su abdomen contraído, la mano masturbando su húmedo y enrojecido miembro cada vez más fuerte, los líquidos preseminales deslizándose entre sus dedos, sus testículos contraídos y debajo de ellos, una línea que desciende y que me tienta ocultando un exquisito tesoro que por un segundo tengo ganas de hacer mío.

_Pero no debo... no debo..._

No me doy cuenta que ya no estoy respirando y que contengo el aire tal y como él.

-...dios!... ah!... señor... - sus mejillas arden, sus labios están de un color carmín brillante. Y entonces trato de dominar mi rostro lo más inmutable posible al ver como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensa, su piel se vuelve sonrosada y un grito ahogado en su garganta sale al fin, al mismo tiempo en que da con su mano unos últimos y exquisitos bombeos, y pálidas gotas blancas brotan de aquella cabeza rojo ardiente, manchandolo.

_Lamentablemente mi miembro no puede ser controlado con mi cabeza._

-...mierda... - jadea aflojando su cuerpo-... eso fue... genial...- bajando los pies al suelo, cerrando los ojos, respirando con la boca aun abierta. Su pecho sube y baja cada vez más lento, normalizando su respiración, haciendo que las blancas gotas se resbalen por su abdomen.

-Cuida el vocabulario, Potter... - ordeno sintiendo como todo el aire volvió a mi cuerpo. O, bueno, por lo menos una parte. Cojo mi varita y apuntándolo, simulando el mayor de los desdenes, le aplico un hechizo de limpieza. Él suelta un suave ronroneo -¿Satisfecho? Vístete y vete de aquí en este instante.

_...antes de que vaya hasta ese sillón y te devore vivo..._

Él abre lánguidamente los ojos y se pone de pie. Lentamente, sin hacerme el mínimo caso, se acerca a mi cuerpo y me toma de los hombros, encogiéndose hacia mí. Acercando una vez más sus labios a los míos.

-...gracias... señor... - quiero decirle 'Tú, maldito muchacho impertinente, vete de aquí antes de que te asesine...' pero la única palabra que sale de mi boca es un grave -... joder... - cuando su húmeda lengua realiza una dulce línea sobre mis labios.

-Sí... por favor... quiero que me joda... - Suelto un gemido suave, tratando de asesinar a mi estúpido cuerpo por ser tan vulnerable, en cuanto mi lengua acaricia la suya. Él gime, tomando mi rostro con sus jóvenes manos, y aquel sonrosado músculo acaricia mi labio superior antes de entrar en mi boca. Sólo un beso. Y nada más. Solo un maldito, suave, dulce, húmedo y caliente beso... y nos detendremos.

_Debemos detenernos._

-...juro que nadie sabrá de esto, señor... - lo oigo susurrar, ubicando una pierna a cada lado de las mías, jugando con sus labios contra los míos...

-Dudo que la conozcas... - mascullo empujándolo suavemente unos milímetros, hasta romper la conexión de aquel exquisito beso-... pero existe una línea, Potter... llamada moral...

-Déjeme romperla... - jadea él volviendo a mis labios, rozando suavemente su lengua contra la mía.

Quiero detenerlo. _Debo detenerlo._ Esto no debería estar pasando. Pero mi cuerpo no reacciona correctamente, y cuando mi cabeza manda una señal impregnada en moral, lo único que hacen mis músculos es transformarla en sutiles y placenteros movimientos impúdicos.

-... por favor... déjeme sentirlo, profesor... - gime subiendo a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, besándome con ansias, atacando con magistrales lamidas y succiones y mordidas mi labio inferior -... ¡oh, dios!...- yo quise haber exclamado lo mismo al sentir la porción inferior de sus nalgas acomodarse prácticamente sobre mi miembro -... está... excitado... - jadea recorriendo el ángulo de mi mandíbula, acariciando mi pecho.

-Potter, esto no está bien... - _Mierda, dije lo mismo hace veinte años!_

-Si nadie conoce el pecado no habrá nadie que lo condene... - explica él besando mi cuello, deslizando suavemente mi túnica por mis hombros. -... yo no pienso hablar... ¿usted sí?- pregunta volviendo a mi boca, desatando mi camisa -... ¿dirá a Dumbledore que se excitó viendo como su niño dorado se masturbaba frente a usted...?- su mano derecha se escurre por debajo de la tela, acariciando mi abdomen -... ¿le contará acerca de los pensamientos que tiene acerca de mí...?- sus dientes aprisionan suavemente mi labio inferior y me mira entonces a los ojos -...¿le dirá lo que hace por las noches luego de aplicarme la Legremancia?... ¿como se masturba imaginándome en su cama... penetrándome...?- su lengua acaricia mi labio superior al instante en que una de sus manos presiona mi miembro, haciéndome soltar un jadeo.

-Yo... jamás practico esa clase de boberías...

-¡Wow!- exclama él acercando su pecho contra él mío, su vientre contra el mío, presionando nuestras erecciones. Sí, las de ambos. Me impresiona notar como los jovencitos se excitan tan rápido. -¿Y como lo calma luego de ver tales imágenes, ah?- sus labios vuelven a los míos pero apenas los rozan -Mi imaginación es mucho más pervertida de lo que acabamos de hacer y usted ya tiene una... exquisita... erección... - aprieto mis párpados sintiendo como entre cada frase sus caderas se frotan contra las mías - ...que esta a punto de... explotar...- mirándome a los ojos, desciende dos de sus dedos por mi abdomen -... y la verdad, señor... - sus labios viajan hasta mi oído y su lengua acaricia suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras aquellos dedos se meten dentro de mi pantalón, acariciando la cabeza de mi erección -... muero por que explote en mi boca...

-P-Potter...

-¿Si... profesor...?- jadea él dejando a mi miembro en paz, acariciando mi pecho descubierto, bajando con sus labios por mi cuello. -...quiere que 'Potter'...- pronunció su propio apellido con el mismo tono de asco con el que yo lo hago -... rodee con sus labios esa enrojecida cabeza... acaricie con la lengua su extensión... succione hasta hacerlo venir en su boca y...- sus ojos se clavan en los míos -...pueda seguir diciéndole 'Potter' como siempre lo hizo ¿no?- muevo los labios como para darle la peor de las respuestas, pero una sonrisa resignada se dibuja en los suyos mientras coloca su dedo índice sobre los míos -... no intente reprenderme. Me gusta que me llame Potter. Me gusta decirle señor... me hace sentir como su vasallo... su presa... y me encanta eso... me gusta tal y como es, profesor...- sin que pudiese siquiera pensar su dedo desciende por mi barbilla y sus labios vuelven a los míos, los besan, acarician, juegan admirablemente con ellos...

Siento como todo el odio que debería tener hacia el niño se calma misteriosamente, mientras saboreo esa dulce calidez, las ansias del muchachito sentado sobre mis piernas.

_Solo un muchachito..._

_Pero es tan... dulce... tan suave y... dominante a la vez... _

_Tiene algo a James... y algo de Harry... _

-¿...me deja ser su niño travieso, profesor?- susurra terminando de deslizar la tela de mis hombros, bajándola por mis brazos, dejándome el torso desnudo, mientras su cálida y húmeda lengua delinea el recorrido de mi clavícula. Sin soportarlo, busco con ansias aquel exquisito músculo, besándolo una vez más, uniéndome a él. Lo tomo de las caderas y él jadea contra mis labios, apoyando ambas manos en mi pecho, rozando con los helados dedos mis pezones. Acaricio con los pulgares los huesos de ellas, acercándolo más a mí. Él gime en mi boca, y aprisiona entre sus dientes mi labio inferior antes de volver a introducir su lengua y rozar la mía.

Me gusta sentirlo con tantas ansias. Me gusta sentir su cuerpo desnudo, cálido y suave. Me gusta sentirlo sobre mí. No entiendo qué estoy haciendo, ni por qué... él es mi alumno... es Harry Potter...

Pero el exquisito y embriagante sabor del sexo vuelve a mí luego de tantos años, de la mano del hijo de quien fue mi amante, replica perfecta de su cuerpo y su arrogancia, con un dejo de dulzura oculta tras aquellas esmeraldas... y no puedo resistirme a eso... aunque la maldita línea de la moral me lo imponga...

-¿Estás seguro... de lo que ofreces... Potter?- mi cerebro maldice a aquella parte de mi ser que ordenó que esas palabras dejaran mi garganta.

-Soy... suficientemente... grande... - jadea él prácticamente inconsciente, sin detener los juegos en los que mi boca es el único blanco.

-¿Eres virgen?- susurro tratando de calmar sus embestidas, tomándolo del rostro con una mano para empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás. Él me observa, con aquellas esmeraldas brillantes y semicubiertas por los párpados, casi ocultas por las pestañas.

-Pero estoy listo... - afirma tratando de normalizar su voz. Cierro los ojos tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, intentando aclarar mi maldita mente. Con un "no" de respuesta hubiese estado asquerosamente feliz...

Entonces siento un beso a un lado de mi mentón, en la base de mi mandíbula, y luego su cálido rostro apoyarse en mi hombro desnudo -... por favor... no lo detenga... no justo ahora... - susurra suavemente, colocando una mano sobre mi pecho -... esperé demasiado por esto...

Intento pensar por un segundo, pero mi cabeza se pierde en ese mar de ideologías, ordenes, represiones y deseos, sintiendo sus fríos dedos presionar incitantemente mi pezón derecho, jugar con él, y la suave y delgada piel de su erección rozar la base de mi abdomen desnudo... así que cierro mis ojos soltando un suspiro de resignación y, sin deliberarlo, las manos que tenía apoyadas en sus caderas descienden lentamente, acariciando sus muslos, subiendo luego por sus costados, sintiendo finalmente la suavidad de sus nalgas desnudas. En respuesta él mueve mansamente sus caderas sobre mi erección, y su húmeda legua recorre mojando la piel de mi cuello, incitándome.

Ahogando un gemido, en un estado de absoluto irraciocinio, volteo solo un poco mi cabeza, haciendo que mi mejilla acaricie la de él hasta dejar mis labios a una escasa distancia de su oído.

-Vamos a mi habitación, Potter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí de nuevo!! Perdón por la tardanza, es que toda la semana estuve alejada de mi PC T.T Pero bien, aquí estoy otra vez, dejándoles el segundo capi nn Bien, como quede medio nula por todo lo que me estruje los sesos escribiendo, simplemente les dejo que lean. **

**Espero que les guste!! (A mi me fascinó escribir este caliente y húmedo encuento... uff! XD)**

**Atte: Draconiger**

**PD: visiten mi página de Arts**

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

**Capítulo II**

"**Traspasando la línea de la moral"**

Una suave y joven mano me lleva hasta mi propia habitación, ojos lujuriosos y ansiosos clavados en mi. _Un niño travieso tratando de hacerme traspasar la línea de la moral._

-Quiero hacerlo despacio…- dice haciéndome detener frente a él, dibujando líneas sobre mi pecho con sus dedos. Su perfecta boca se acerca a mí nuevamente y su suave y húmeda lengua juega con la mía. Muerdo su labio inferior. Él suelta un gemido. Sus nada tímidos dedos bajan por mi abdomen, y mi respiración se detiene en cuanto él acaricia mi erección por sobre la tela de mis pantalones- Quiero lamer cada milímetro de su cuerpo...

-¿Y estás esperando por una invitación?- sale de mi garganta en un suave jadeo, mis ojos negros cubiertos en lánguidos párpados. Al instante siento aquel esponjoso músculo rozando mi cuello, una lengua empapada acariciando el lóbulo de mi oreja y viciosos dientes mordiendo la sensible piel. Cierro los ojos, tratando de no pensar.

-Adoro su aroma…- susurra antes de morder dulcemente la piel sobre mi clavícula. Suelto un gemido inaudible, preguntándole a Dios cómo el maldito niño aprendió a usar aquella boca con tanta habilidad. Sus dedos juegan con mi cinturón, deslizándose dentro de mis pantalones, acariciando la cabeza de mi erección.

"_Adoro tu boca… y tus dedos…"_ pienso, pero ni siquiera me arriesgo a abrir la boca. Mordiendo mi labio inferior, siento como la torturadora lengua se desliza, bajando por mi pecho, acariciando mi pezón derecho. Algo nerviosa, mi mano asciende y mis dedos acarician el enmarañado cabello azabache, encontrándolo extrañamente suave.

Mordiendo y lamiendo y chupando y volviendo a morder a mis enrojecidos pezones, el muchacho hace que mi erección se tense cada vez más en súbitas palpitaciones. Y solo puedo pensar en pedirle en que haga algo con mi miembro.

De repente siento aquella exquisita lengua romper el contacto con mi piel, y suaves y húmedos besos marcar una ruta hacia mi cuello.

-Déjeme desnudarlo…- susurra en mi oído, haciendo que el cálido aire choque contra mi piel, sus ágiles dedos bajando mi cremallera. Siento que me quiero venir en este instante.

Buscando su boca, lo sostengo de la barbilla y lo beso de nuevo, enredando hambrientamente nuestras lenguas, soltando suaves gemidos en la desolada mazmorra. Pero sus dedos son tan lentos en dejar mis caderas desnudas... y mi miembro palpita en cada movimiento, y no puedo...

En una perfecta batalla de lenguas, sin separarnos uno del otro, tomo mis pantalones y boxers y los bajo, dejando a mi dolorosa erección finalmente libre.

Rompiendo la conexión, él da un paso atrás, y sus ojos se dirigen instantáneamente a mi miembro.

-Mierda, usted... es hermoso... - gime abalanzándose a mí, presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, hundiendo su lengua ansiosamente en mi boca. Trato de seguir el ritmo del insaciable músculo, mientras nuestras tiesas erecciones se frotan una con otra, haciéndole soltar débiles gemidos. Me siento en una extraña gloria.

-Quiero chuparlo…- susurra mordiéndome el labio-... quiero hacerlo venir en mi cara...

-Quiero que cierres tu pervertida boca- lo reprendo tratando de hacerle ver quién sigo siento. _Tu maldito profesor Severus Snape._

-…y yo quiero cerrarla alrededor de esta roja cabeza…- la punta de sus dedos acarician toda la extensión de mi miembro, y él desciende, arrodillándose en el suelo.

No puedo respirar. Mis ojos ven su rostro inocente, blancas manos apoyadas abiertas sobre los huesos de mi cadera, su suave y rosa lengua realizando una línea húmeda en el margen del negro vello que rodea a la base de mi pene.

Dejando su mortificante juego, él mira a su potencial presa solo un segundo, e inclina la cabeza hacia un costado, cerrando los ojos...

-Potter…- sus labios separados se amoldan a la ancha base, besándola. Lo vuelve a hacer, más cerca del glande, haciéndome soltar un gemido. Muerdo mi labio viendo como la punta de su lengua viaja desde la base hasta la punta y, finalmente, realiza una exquisita succión en la enrojecida cabeza.

-Siéntese en la cama…- susurra.

-No me dirás qué hacer, muchacho insolente..

-Estará más cómodo, es solo eso- sonríe. Soltando un bufido, sintiendo a mi erección rogar por acción inmediata, hago lo que dijo. Él se acerca y se arrodilla entre mis piernas. Y sin decir una palabra, sostiene mi miembro con su mano derecha y abre la boca, haciendo entrar al palpitante mástil dentro de ella.

-Mierda…- suelto en un gemido, cerrando los ojos.

-Cuide el vocabulario, profesor…- sonríe antes de volver a meter mi miembro, succionándolo en un ritmo terriblemente placentero. No puedo responderle. _Dios, es tan perfecto cómo me lo imaginé._

-Mírame, Potter…- susurro, y siento débiles contracciones en mis testículos al ver aquellas esmeraldas alzarse hacia mí mientras su lengua realiza suaves dibujos alrededor de la enrojecida cabeza y luego vuelve a meter mi erección completa, succionándola febrilmente.

_Es mío. Sé que es mío en una forma que James nunca fue._

-Más fuerte…- ordeno, y él obedece al instante.

Arriba y abajo y arriba y de nuevo abajo. Sus negros cabellos se mueven en compás con sus intensas succiones. Veo como mi erección desaparece en su boca, sus sonrosados labios presionando con fuerza contra ella, haciéndome adorar aquella perfecta cueva.

-Aquí…- le digo tomando su mano, colocando los dedos alrededor de la base de mi erección, y le muestro el ritmo que debe mantener en aquella parte donde su boca no llega.

Magistralmente, el niño es capaz de mantener un pulso perfecto. Y eso, agregado al hecho de ver su desnudo cuerpo entre mis piernas, su húmeda boca succionando mi endurecido miembro, el cabello negro adherido a la sudorosa frente, y los anteojos haciendo equilibrio en la punta de su nariz, me hacen sentir a punto de llegar al maldito orgasmo.

-Inepto… no lo estás… haciendo… bien…- miento tratando de mantener la razón solo unos segundos más. Pero el gruñido del muchacho seguido de una profunda succión me hacen perder la cabeza, sintiendo múltiples contracciones que me hacen descargar dentro de la boca del niño aquella extrema dosis de placer que estaba conteniendo.

Mis brazos se aflojan, y hundo los codos en el colchón. Tratando de respirar, lo observo; la suave y rosada lengua manchada en hilos blancos lame mi miembro, limpiándolo. _Él es... mierda, es tan... caliente..._

-Adoro su sabor también... señor…- susurra lamiendo sus labios, con pequeñas gotas de semen deslizándose por su mentón.

Soltando un gemido me desplomo en la cama, cerrando los ojos, tratando de pensar que ésto no está pasando.

De repente siento un delgado cuerpo trepar sobre el mío, una muy suave y excitantemente húmeda piel acariciando la mía, y labios ardientes secando la transpiración de mi cuello en dóciles besos.

-¿Le gustó? – susurra mordiéndome juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Suelto un leve gruñido de aprobación como respuesta y él ríe en mi cuello. Sus labios lo besan, succionando placenteramente mi piel, mordiendo débilmente el ángulo de mi mandíbula. _Siento un extraño y maravilloso déjà vu._

Poco a poco, siento cómo sus besos se vuelven ardientes, fogosos… _Aun más calientes que nunca…_

Sus manos recorren mi pecho ansiosamente, su lengua saborea cada porción de piel a su alcance, y frota su erección ardientemente contra mi pubis. Y una vez más su lengua se embute en mi boca, y un extraño sabor, mezcla de inocencia, inmoralidad y semen, shockean mi sentido de la razón.

-¿Estás excitado?- susurro en su oído, dibujando una línea en su columna con mi dedo índice.

-S-sí… lo estoy…- gime cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quieres que practique sexo oral contigo, Potter?

-Dios...!!... sí...

Lo tomo del mentón y vuelvo a besarlo. Mis dedos acarician sus cabellos y mi otra mano ataja su cintura. Lo volteo boca arriba en las sábanas y me subo a horcajadas sobre él, sobre aquel quebradizo cuerpo desnudo a mi disposición, y aquella sensación de gloria vuelve a mi una vez más.

Entrecubiertas esmeraldas me observan con embelesamiento, su boca semiabierta jadeando excitantemente, los bombeos de su corazón fácilmente escuchados por mis oídos, y una piel blanca y perfecta esperando por mis labios. Soltando un jadeo ataco aquella magnífica boca, presionando su lengua contra la mía, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndole soltar suaves gemidos, jugando con mis dedos sobre sus pezones.

Viciosas y ardientes lenguas pelean en una fatal batalla, y él gime arqueando la espalda cuando la punta de mis dedos tocan su miembro endurecido como una roca, mordiendo brutalmente mi labio, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Te odio, Potter…

-Yo también…- gime lamiendo violenta y torpemente la herida. Yo hago el mismo antiestético movimiento sobre sus labios y él abre la boca dejándome besarlo ferozmente una vez más.

Huelo el suave perfume de hombre hundiendo la cara en su cuello y eso me hace perder otra parte de mi compostura restante. Recorro la blanca piel con la lengua, presionando aún más cuando paso debajo del ángulo de su mandíbula. Él gime otra vez, y una vez más cuando desciendo, mordiendo su clavícula.

-Usted es más… caliente… de lo que… imaginé... - jadea, y yo asiento con un gruñido, acariciando con la punta de la lengua el suave y sonrosado pezón, sintiendo cómo se endureció cuando lo toco de nuevo-... mierda... es tan... - no puede completa la frase, y la finaliza con una súplica cuando succiono la excitada piedrita.

Sin imaginar cuán dulce podía saber el muchacho, ni cuán placentera podría volverse la noche, rozo con mis dientes la piel sobre sus costillas, sintiendo continuas arremetidas de su erección contra mi pecho.

-Detente.- ordeno presionando sus caderas contra la cama con mis manos- O te vendrás antes de que mis labios toquen tu erección... - él jadea, cerrando un poco los ojos, y yo me acerco a su rostro-... y tú no quieres eso... - digo acariciando su duro miembro con mis pulgares-... ¿o sí, Potter?

-No…- gime, lamiendo sus labios, casi sin respirar. Sus dedos se hunden en mi cabello y acariciándolo, susurra-... ¿por qué no comienza a lamer mi miembro, profesor...?

Sintiéndome a punto de morir, preguntándole ahora a Dios por qué el muchachito es capáz de pedir por satisfacción sexual con semejante desvergüenza, bajo, y toco con mis labios aquella sensible piel debajo de su ombligo, rozándola con los dientes. Dibujo un círculo alrededor de él con mi legua y, finalmente, la hundo dentro, realizando allí suaves movimientos, escuchando sus excitados jadeos.

-Hay otro orificio con el que me gustaría hacer lo mismo... - susurro, y él gime un casi inaudible "Oh, mierda..."

-¿Qué has dicho, Potter? - lo reprendo.

-Quiero que se devore mi miembro- responde fuerte y claro, como repitiendo algo que no entendí.

-Bien... - sonrío-... entonces ponme tu miembro en la boca.

Él me observa sin respirar por unos segundos, y finalmente su mano derecha baja, sus dedos aferran la palpitante erección y la empujan-... dios, usted es... tan... extraño... - gime apoyando el glande en mis labios. Jadeo suavemente sintiendo la húmeda y caliente piel y pienso en cuan exquisito es tener a un travieso y lujurioso muchachito en mi cama-... por favor... - escucho-... chúpelo... - con la implorante erección rozando mis labios.

La textura del endurecido miembro me hacen perder la última gota de compostura que había tratado de sobrevivir, y mis labios se separan y mi lengua hace una húmeda línea sobre la exquisita erección.

-… oh, Dios… - gime cerrando solo un segundo los ojos, con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo intenso, y empuja su pene contra mis labios una vez más-... por favor… necesito mi miembro en su boca…- suplica.

Mirándolo a los ojos, beso el enrojecido glande; él deja de respirar. Recorro con mi lengua aquella suavidad por unos segundos, y finalmente lo deslizo dentro de mi boca, hasta el fondo, sintiendo la cálida cabeza casi en el comienzo de mi garganta, y realizo una succión firme y profunda- ... mierda! ...- gime tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, y vuelvo a hacerlo, una profunda succión que le hace aferrar con fuerza las sábanas, y otra, más fuerte aún... y otra... _otra..._

-… Ah! … dios!… por favor, solo… nh!…

Luego de unos exquisitos segundos de gemidos y súplicas, siento en mis labios el salado sabor de su presemen; mis dedos masturban la base de ha mojada y rígida erección, sintiendo la perfecta forma de los músculos debajo de la delgada piel, y eso me hace recordar cuán exquisito se sentía ver a un muchacho gemir por mis succiones.

-… mierda!… señor no… no puedo… aguantar…

-Puedes venirte en mi boca…- susurro colocando el lujurioso y palpitante miembro entre mis labios una vez más, succionando más fuerte que nunca. Y entonces, suelto un jadeo al notar esa maldita y extraña gloria una vez más, sintiendo cálidos y salados chorros de semen chocando contra mi paladar y descendiendo hasta mi garganta, oyendo sonoros gemidos del hermoso muchachito debajo de mi cuerpo, acompañando las suaves contracciones de sus jóvenes músculos...

_James…_

-…Potter…- escapa involuntariamente de mi garganta. _Maldito déjà vu… _

Por suerte sin darse cuenta, él toma mi mentón, observándome con aquellas esmeraldas enmarcadas por negras pestañas.

-Quiero… besarlo…- susurra respirando entrecortadamente. Me acerco a su rostro. Puedo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-¿Estás cansado, Potter?- susurro.

-Un poco...- jadea- ...solo... necesito un segundo para... respirar...

-No respires…- mi lengua se inmiscuye entre aquellos labios y encuentra la suya, acariciándola suavemente. Puedo escuchar las profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones de su nariz, así que, dándole una tregua para que pudiese tomar algo de aire, bajo besando su húmedo cuello, sintiendo el sabor agridulce de su joven y sedosa piel.

Una de sus manos acarician mansamente mi cabello, y poco a poco su respiración se normaliza. Pero aquel perfecto cuerpo de sólo 15 años, blanco, húmedo, jadeante, delicioso, delgado, quebradizo, me hace perder el cansancio, la compostura, mientras mis instintos no me dejan detener.

Lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, succionando suavemente la sonrosada piel debajo de éste, mi mano desciende por su abdomen, su pubis, él húmedo y cansado miembro, y los testículos, finalmente tocando aquella tentadora línea entre sus nalgas.

-Señor…- susurra.

-Abre tus piernas...- ordeno en un susurro, y maravillosamente, él lo hace obediente. Mis dedos bajan un poco más, hundiéndose en la exquisita línea, encontrando los ajustados músculos alrededor de aquella entrada.

En mi cabeza retumba una sola frase...

_Es virgen... _

Y siento mi miembro tensarse aun más.

Lo miro; sus ojos están cerrados, su ceño fruncido, y sus labios separados, rojos y húmedos. Volviendo a su pecho, recorro con mi lengua uno de sus suaves pezones, mientras abajo, mis dedos presionan suavemente los tensos músculos. Él suelta un débil jadeo. Presiono un poco más, mordiendo suavemente la excitada piedrita sonrosada. Él deja escapar un suave gemido. Voy hasta su cuello, besando y succionando la húmeda piel, con mis dedos masajeando la tensa entrada, amenazando con suaves presiones del índice contra la diminuta entrada. Él abre más sus piernas, gimiendo.

-Quiero que te acuestes boca abajo en la cama…- le susurro al oído deteniendo mis masajes, quitándole lentamente los anteojos, colocándolos en la mesa de noche.

-Okay…- él apenas responde.

-No tengas miedo…- lo calmo- … no voy a penetrarte aún...

-Pero hágalo pronto ¿esta bien?- sonríe recostándose boca abajo en las sábanas, descansando su cabeza de un lado en la almohada.

Arrodillado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lo observo, o creo que no hay nada más hermoso que aquellas nalgas perfectamente redondeadas, su piel pálida unificada con su suave espalda, mostrando la forma de los omóplatos marcada por la posición de sus brazos, los jóvenes músculos en ellos, y las traviesas manos ahora calmadas, colocadas tranquilas sobre su cabeza en la almohada. Todo a mi mera disposición.

_Quiero devorarte lentamente…_

_Cómo nunca lo hice con tu padre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza, es que estuve todas estas semanas con exámenes hasta en la cabeza y, bueno, los que van o fueron a la universidad deben entender a lo que me refiero x.x**

**Bien, aquí el tercero y ultimo capi Le puse el mismo título que el anterior pero como una segunda parte pues es una continuación muy ligada: la terminación del lemmon de hecho xD que tuve que separarlo para mantener aproximadamente un mismo número de caracteres por capítulo. Siento si éste capi les parece algo frío por parte de Sev (bueno, sí, él siempre es frío, pero para los que se acostumbraron con el de Manjar Prohibido, éste es un tempanito andante) pues me centré mucho en el rencor que le tiene a James, sobre todo, y es por eso que la situación, en partes, en vez de "romántica" parece algo vengativa, sobre todo en los pensamientos de Sev (no digo que se me lo viola a Harry, tampoco tanto jeje). Además, si quieren la parte romántica de esto, pues evoluciona en Manjar Prohibido **

**Bien, mucho comentario por ahora. Les quiero decir que a los que visitan mi página por mis dibus, pues que me cambie xD la nueva dire esta en mi profile U**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!!**

**Atte: Draconiger**

**PD: Los "Sí, claro..." los uso en sentido irónico **

¸,ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°×÷·.·´¯·)»-o-«(·´¯·.·÷×°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°°°º¤ø,¸

"**Traspasando la Línea de la Moral"**

**Parte II**

Dios. Estoy con ambos pies sobre la roja línea de la moral. Y estoy peligrosamente cerca de cruzarla. Pero no puedo negarme al joven muchacho que se parece tan perfectamente a James. Negarme a su cuerpo. Negarme a sus labios. Negarme a sus ansias. Ni... _maldición_... no puedo negarme al voluntario ofrecimiento de su virginidad. Aunque sea mi alumno.

Aunque sea el mismo Harry Potter.

Agachándome sobre el joven muchacho, acaricio con la yema de mis dedos la suave y blanca espalda, besando pausadamente su cuello y hombros, sintiendo su embriagante aroma, aquella exquisita fragancia a perfume de hombre que aun persiste en él. Oigo como suelta prácticamente inaudibles jadeos cuando succiono alguna porción de pálida piel, o débiles gemidos en cuanto la rozo con mis dientes. _Maldito muchacho, eres delicioso..._

Descendiendo por su cuerpo, recorro con húmedos besos la porción lumbar de su columna en línea recta, notando el relieve de cada vértebra, mientras mis manos se colocan abiertas sobre las firmes y heladas nalgas, presionándolas suavemente en excitantes caricias.

-Creo... nhh... - jadea-... creo que su anterior pareja... se perdió de mucho... quien quiera que fue...

-Tienes razón... - respondo sintiendo congelarse el aire en mi garganta. Tratando de ignorarlo, empujo sus piernas con las mías y me ubico entre ellas, haciéndolas separarse, y él suelta un gemido cuando, aún con las palmas sobre sus nalgas, mis pulgares se inmiscuyen en aquella línea, presionando los tensos músculos.-... a veces creo que la venganza es buena... - _Muy buena_. Muerdo suavemente sus nalgas, ahora cálidas y sonrosadas por mis masajes, oyendo como la respiración del muchacho se acelera a cada segundo.

-¿Lo... lastimó...?- susurra.

-Podría decir que lo estoy disfrutando ¿tú no, Potter?- trato de evadir separando las nalgas con los dedos, observando aquellos tensos músculos alrededor del minúsculo orificio, y el solo hecho de saber que por ese tierno y ceñido túnel tendré que introducirme en pocos minutos hace que mi miembro palpite como si fuera a explotar.

-¿Era hombre?

-Cállate ya.- suelto en un jadeo ante aquella torturadora sensación en mi miembro, y mis labios se separan hambrientos y mi lengua realiza un húmedo recorrido por aquella exquisita línea, buscando que el muchacho deje de indagar sobre mi pasado _amoroso_.

-...oh, mierda!...

-¿Te gusta?- susurro ante aquella excitante blasfemia, sonriendo por haber desviado su atención del maldito tema.

-...mucho...

-¿Quieres más... Potter?

-...manténgase... torturándome así... y me volveré una máquina productora de semen...- ríe mirándome por sobre el hombro.

Sonriendo para mis adentros, me encojo y repito aquel movimiento, deteniéndome en el tentador orificio, con mi erección a punto de estallar allí abajo, y presiono la lengua en él, sintiendo como los músculos se amoldan a ella.

-... nh!... profesor... - intento ir más profundo, humedeciendo cuanto esté a mi alcance, notando como el niño eleva sus caderas dándome mayor acceso, abriendo las piernas.-... oh, mierda...- Sosteniendo sus nalgas separadas, entro y salgo del estrecho orificio, ahora un poco menos tenso, mojando toda aquella delicada zona.

Notando como su pálido trasero está elevado y a mi disposición, bajo una de mis manos y masajeo suavemente sus testículos. Él aprieta las sábanas con fuerza entre sus manos y gime con la cabeza zambullida en la almohada. Sin detener el húmedo masajeo en su esfínter, excitándome al oír los altos gemidos cada vez que hundo mi lengua dentro, mi mano se adelanta un poco más, sintiendo la tensa piel de su pene, ya endurecido como una roca, y lo presionan suavemente.

-...Dios!!... señor!...- sin escucharlo, queriéndolo hacer llegar al límite, a esa sensación tan placentera en la que pareces estar a punto del orgasmo y el maldito nunca llega, suelto su miembro, acariciando sus testículos y la piel que los separa del martirizado orificio, y apenas saco mi lengua de allí, ingreso dos de ellos en la estrecha cueva. Besando y lamiendo las jóvenes nalgas, siento cuán ardiente es el interior de su cuerpo, y mi erección vuelve a palpitar rogándome un lugar dentro de aquel agitado muchachito.

-...ah!... profesor, no... oh, dios!...- su joven cuerpo se retuerce bajo mis acometidas; mis dedos jodiendolo en un ritmo que acelera poco a poco, mientras mis labios bajan aún mas por sus nalgas, sus muslos, y viajan a su entrepierna. Tomándolo con mi mano libre, lamo uno de los testículos-... nh... señor, por... favor...

_Oh, sí, la dulce venganza... mira lo que hago con tu niño, James..._

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter?- susurro succionándolo luego, mientras mis dedos se curvan un poco hacia delante en aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad, masajeando su próstata.

-Nh!!... Ah!... s-si... oh, dios… hágalo...

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto presionando una vez más aquella elevación, apretando la tierna glándula.

-...por favor!... jódame!...

-No aún...- sonrío succionando la tensa piel, al tiempo en que muevo en forma de tijeras los dedos dentro de él.

-Voy a... venirme!...- exclama volviendo a hundir el rostro en las almohadas, y allí me doy cuenta que la exquisita tortura hacia el joven está llegando a un punto crítico-... por favor... penétreme...- gime alzando aún más sus caderas. Mi miembro se hincha al sentir aquellas palabras.

_Creo que de todas, ésta es la forma más placentera de torturar a Potter..._

-Quiero que te vengas...- susurro acariciando el erecto y húmedo miembro del muchacho con la mano que segundos antes sostenía sus testículos-... quiero joderte con mis dedos hasta que derrames hasta la última gota de semen que tienes dentro... Potter...- mi lengua lame el tenso testículo mientras los dedos de una mano presionan hacia delante y atrás la piel de su erección y los de la otra, ágiles, entran lo más que pueden y masajean mortalmente su próstata.

-...Mierda!!...- exclama- ... oh, dios!!... profesor!...- ahoga una serie de profundos gemidos hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, con los músculos de su joven cuerpo retorciéndose una vez más de placer. Y entonces siento cómo la mano con la cual acaricio su miembro se humedece en cálidos chorros. Mis ojos se entrecierran sintiendo el dolor de mi erección, mientras ven las manchas que tiñen las sabanas debajo de él.- ...maldición...- jadea volviendo a respirar, y su cuerpo se desploma agotado.

Sonriendo avanzo hasta su torso y, aferrándolo de los hombros, lo volteo. Admiro su rostro empapado en sudor, sus labios separados despidiendo bocanadas agitadas de aire caliente, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus penetrantes esmeraldas semicubiertas por los párpados.

-¿Cansado, Potter?- pregunto maliciosamente.

-Mierda, no creo... aguantar... una más...- jadea casi sin aire.

-Eres decepcionante...- suelto en un bufido- ...tantas batallas ganadas por el "gran Potter" y... mírate, ni siquiera soportas dos o tres orgasmos.

-No es justo... usted... solo se vino una vez...- reprocha frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero tengo veinte años más que tú y... esta es tu primera vez.- una sonrisa se escabulle entre sus labios, y su húmeda y cálida lengua acarician una vez más mis labios de aquella antiestética forma.

-Y está siendo genial...- rodeando mi cuello con los brazos. Muerde mi labio inferior antes de inmiscuirse en mi boca, besándome de una forma exquisitamente delicada. Cerrando los ojos intento comparar éste beso con los de James, pero veo que son completamente diferentes. Los de Harry se sienten infinitamente mejores.

_Porque James solo me besaba cuando yo buscaba sus labios._

Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y los dedos de una de sus manos se hunden en mis cabellos. La otra baja lentamente, acariciando mi espalda con las heladas yemas, y abre las piernas, dejándome acomodar entre ellas. Siento su piel contra mi sensible miembro y suelto un gemido en sus labios. La verdad que fue mucho tiempo de tortura, necesito que esto termine de una vez por todas.

Entonces aquella mano endemoniada, tan perfecta y traviesa, presiona la porción posterior de mis caderas, hundiendo los dedos en ella, y mordiéndome el labio inferior eleva las suyas, presionando más de lo normal, excitantemente, mi erección entre ellas.

-P-Poter...- sale ahogado de mi garganta y él vuelve a hacerlo-...mhp... deja de...- una más-...deja de hacer eso!- exclamo mirándolo a los ojos. Sus esmeraldas se clavan ávidas en los míos, mientras que en sus labios enrojecidos se dibuja una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Está muy excitado como para soportar uno más... de estos?- jadea al acometer una vez más con sus caderas.

-Eres un maldito gusano...- susurro a punto de aniquilarlo, a milímetros de su rostro.

-Si, claro...- sonríe él.

-¿Y sabes que me gusta hacer con los gusanos como tú, Potter?- él alza las cejas, inquiriéndome desvergonzadamente con la mirada, hasta provocándome. Sonriendo malvadamente, voy hasta su oído, recorriendo su húmedo cuello, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- ... me gusta follarlos...- susurro suavemente.

-¿Oh... sí?- jadea él.

-Me gusta follarlos... sin parar... - su respiración se acelera mientras juego con su cuello entre mis palabras- ... me gusta lamerlos, chuparlos y morderlos mientras me ruegan placer... me gusta ir hasta el fondo... me gusta sacarlo por completo para volverlo a meter... una y otra vez...- mis manos recorren su cuerpo, acariciando su piel, presionando sus pezones, bajando hasta su pubis, acariciando su miembro- ... me gusta oírlos gemir, retorcerse en cada penetración... y aunque me rueguen por atención mientras lo hago... no voy a tocar aquella erección a punto de explotar hasta que esté... así de cerca... de venirme dentro de su cuerpo...- me separo de su piel y ubico mi rostro sobre el de él-... ¿entendiste, Potter?- termino mirándolo a los ojos.

Él mueve los labios pero las palabras no parecen coordinar en su atontado cerebro.-Mierda, hágalo...- jadea cerrando los ojos.

-¿Que es lo que quie...?

-¡Jodame, por favor!- exclama apretando los dientes.

-No creo que estés listo, Potter...- asiento masturbándolo lentamente con mi mano, recorriendo con mis dedos aquel cálido miembro que, corroborando mi lógica, ya estaba erecto una vez más.

-Es un maldito... torturador...

-¿Y recién te das cuenta? Vengo torturándote desde que te conocí...

-Ah...- gime ante la presión de mis dedos. Vuelve la vista hacia mí y aferrándome el rostro con las manos lo acerca hacia él- Escúcheme, señor... podría decir que si no me penetra en este instante le contaré de esto a Dumbledore y no dudaría en distorsionar un poco la realidad a mi conveniencia...- reta firmemente. Siento mi respiración congelarse- ... pero solo le voy a decir que me penetre porque estoy jodidamente excitado, tanto como usted, y lo necesito dentro mío tanto como usted necesita venirse!

Aspira todo el aire que perdió volviendo a desplomarse, y yo, aguantando una sonrisa, lo tomo de los hombros y vuelvo a ponerlo boca abajo -No me agrada tu impulsividad ni desacato para ordenarme qué hacer, Potter- lanzo en un actuado bufido tomando el frasco de vaselina que estaba en la mesa de noche.

-Y a mí no me agrada que no me... a-aw!...

Río moviendo mis embadurnados dedos dentro de él.

-¿Decías?- pregunto sacándolos para tomar más del aceite y volver a meterlos- Eso pensé...- sonrío cuando el muchacho suelta un gemido, y acomodándome sobre él, aun con los dedos adentro, susurro en su oído- Mastúrbate un poco más, Potter...

Soltando un ronroneo, el muchacho baja una de sus manos y alzando un poco las caderas, comienza a acariciarse. Mantengo aquel ritmo con mis dedos por unos cuantos segundos y entonces los saco, ubicando mi miembro entre sus nalgas. Él gime ante el simple contacto.

-Bien, Potter, no quiero parecer empalagosamente amigable con esto, pero podemos detenernos...

-¡Oh, mierda, solo hágalo!

Alzando las cejas al notar la ansiedad del muchacho, me amoldo a su cuerpo y recorro con la lengua su cuello.

-¿Tienes miedo?- susurro en su oído.

-Un poco...- jadea mirándome por sobre el hombro, intentando calmar su respiración- ... aunque estoy más excitado... que asustado...

-Bien, no pienso mentirte como todos los idiotas lo hacen- _como James lo hizo_- ... va a dolerte.

-Lo sé- asiente él cerrando los ojos- ... pero pensé bastante en esto y quiero hacerlo...

-Bien...- asiento besándole la espalda. Dios, que rayos estoy haciendo. Éste es el último hilo que sostiene a la línea de la moral... Demonios, Severus, detente! _No puedo..._ Inconscientes, mis manos rodean la cintura del muchacho y acomodo mi miembro en su entrada.

-Ah, mierd... a-AH!!...- sus gritos son ahogados al hundir la cabeza en las almohadas, pero igual se oyen cuando presiono más hasta meter mi erección por completo dentro de su cálido y húmedo cuerpo. Me detengo, dejándolo recobrar el aliento mientras sus músculos se amoldan a mi. Mis dedos acarician su miembro, lo masturban suavemente, transformando aquel dolor en excitación- Siga...- jadea entonces hundiendo los dedos en sus cabellos. Y le hago caso, moviendo las caderas lentamente. Jadeo, ante una sensación extraña. No es déjà vu pues jamás había hecho esto con James. Pero es muy similar. Como si estuviese cumpliendo algo que deseé hace veinte años. Aprieto los ojos y muerdo mi labio inferior, abriendo la herida que el muchacho me había hecho, hechando mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la exquisita sensación de entrar y salir de él, el coro de sus gemidos atontando mis neuronas. Mis propios jadeos retumbando en mis oídos. A la mierda con la línea de la moral, es Harry Potter, su hijo, su copia, su gestación, su fruto... mío... mío... completamente...

-A-ah!!...- mis músculos se contraen y todo lo contenido parece salir a un solo lugar, dentro del niño que gime bajo mi cuerpo, cuyo orgasmo llega prácticamente al mismo tiempo que el mío.-...maldición...- jadeo desplomándome a su lado. Dios, mi cabeza está dando vueltas. Esto no debió haber pasado. No debí haberlo hecho. No debí permitirlo.

-Genial...- susurra él a mi lado, prácticamente sin aire. Su cuerpo desparramado en la cama parece tan agotado que no podría volver a moverse una vez más. ¿Genial? Si, claro... dios, solo quiero matarme.

_Tranquilízate, Severus._ Intento poner la mente en blanco, tratando de no pensar, pero aquello solo me dura unos pocos minutos.

Mierda. Si hubiese sabido hasta donde llegaría ni siquiera hubiese aceptado enseñarle Oclumancia.

Yo sabía... sabía a lo que me estaba arriesgando al decirle que "Sí" a Dumbledore...

Porque él es igual... igual a James... y siempre fue una tentación... siempre...

-Sal…de mi despacho… antes de que te asesine... - pronuncio con los dientes apretados. Él me mira y suelta una carcajada sentándose en la cama. Veo su cuerpo desnudo ponerse de pie y sus nalgas contornearse exquisitamente mientras camina hacia la arcada de piedra que separa la habitación de mi despacho.

-Siento haberle hecho romper su estimada línea de la moral, señor- sonríe volviéndose a mi, y a pesar de que lo miro a punto de matarlo, besa la punta de sus dedos y me lanza aquel beso con un suave soplido antes e voltearse y perderse de mi vista.

_Patético... niño insolente..._

Hundo mis dedos entre mis cabellos y lanzo un bufido. ¿Qué tanto costaba decirle que no? ¿Qué tanto podía perder si lo echaba de mi despacho? ¿Por qué demonios no lo dejé ir cuando quiso?

_Demonios, si pudiese volver el tiempo atrás... Podría pedirle el Giratiempo a McGonagall e intentar solucionar ésto, pero será tan difícil, tan arriesgado, y tendré que hacerme cambiar la cabeza a mí mismo y a Dumbledore y al muchacho y volver a vivir sus provocaciones y dudo poder negarme pues ésta maldita noche fue una de las mejores que tuve en mi vida!_

Soltando un suspiro resignado, cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Algo húmedo acaricia mis labios y se inmiscuye dentro de mi boca, acariciando suavemente mi lengua mientras unos delicados labios se amoldan a los míos. Abro los ojos y me odio al ver que es Harry Potter quien se separa lentamente de mí.

-Gracias... - susurra enderezándose. Esta completamente vestido, excepto por la corbata que lleva en una mano, sosteniendo la mochila en la otra. Aspiro aire para soltar el mayor de mis insultos pero él sonríe una vez más-... fue perfecto... digo, mi primera vez...- cierro los ojos. Demonios, esto no es un buen presagio. El pasa uno de sus dedos por mi labio inferior, y no puedo responder inmediatamente en girar la cabeza para que no me toque.- Siento haberlo mordido...- sonríe metiendo aquel dedo entre sus labios. Entonces suelta un suspiro- Bien... es tarde...- asiente como si lo que paso hubiese sido algo cotidiano- ... y señor...- aclara volviéndose- ... yo estoy listo para otra de éstas sesiones de Oclumancia...

-Potter... uno de estos días voy a matarte...

-Si sigue haciendo esas cosas conmigo, estoy seguro que si... - asiente, acercándose luego a mi rostro- ¿Me dejará ser su niño travieso una noche más, profesor?- susurra contra mis labios- Si lo quiere...- sus labios se presionan suavemente contra los míos por un corto segundo y se endereza -... ya sabe donde encontrarme...- Me dirige una ultima sonrisa, como si presintiese que esto volvería a suceder, y cuelga la mochila al hombro, caminando cansinamente hasta abandonar mi despacho.

¿Volver a suceder?

Sí, claro...


End file.
